


In Our Own Way, Part Two

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Dissociation, Family Drama, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam deal with the aftermath of Cas's mother's visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Own Way, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> It hurt me to leave Cas in that state, so here's the next part, even though it's short. Thanks for reading; if you like it, please let me know! I was so nervous about the last part.

"All set, Sam. Let's get goin." Dean made sure the Christmas tree was secured in the bed of the pickup truck they'd borrowed from Bobby.

"What are you in such a hurry for? You're the one who had to look at every tree on the place." 

"This is important, Sammy. It's our first Christmas tree."

Sam settled in the passenger seat and examined his phone. "Reception must've been bad back there; I missed a call. Oh crap, it's Becky Rosen. What does she want?"

"Probably wants to ask you out. I see her staring at your ass all the time."

"Dean. She's probably going out of town for the holidays and wants us to collect her mail or something." Sam listened to the voicemail, and his face changed. He flicked his eyes toward Dean, then quickly pressed the callback button. 

"What is it?" Dean was growing uneasy, but Sam didn't answer.

"Becky. It's Sam. What's going on?" He listened intently for a moment, then replied, "We're on our way. I'll call you back in a minute. Stay right there, okay? Thanks."

Sam hung up and glanced at Dean, who felt a sudden chill. "Becky's with Cas, she says he's having some sort of panic attack."

Dean started the truck, slammed it into gear, and lurched out of the parking lot onto the gravel road. He didn't speak for about five minutes, until they got back to the paved road and he could go a little faster.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Becky said she heard yelling, then the front door slammed. She came over to see if everything was okay, and the door was unlocked. She found Cas huddled on the floor."

"Shit, Sam! Was he hurt? Did somebody break in and rob him?"

"She said he didn't look injured, but I don't know anything else, Dean. Becky was going to try to find out; I'll call her back right now."

"Try to find out? Why can't she just ask Cas?"

Sam sighed. "She said he wasn't talking."

"Shit." Dean sped up a little as Sam dialed.

"Don't drive too crazy. We can't help Cas if we're both dead. Yeah, Becky, it's Sam again. How is he?" 

"What's she saying?" 

"Hold on, Becky, Dean's here, I'm gonna put you on speaker. Go ahead."

"I can't get him to say anything." Becky was nervous about being on the phone with Sam and Dean; she was terribly shy at the best of times. "He asked for Dean, then he wouldn't say anything else. I'm sitting on the floor with him now. I don't know what to do." Her voice started to tremble a bit.

"Becky. It's going to be okay." Sam was using his most soothing voice. "You're doing great just by being there with him. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"There was a lot of yelling. A woman's voice. He sounded like he was trying to reason with her, like he was really upset. I...I think it was his mother. I think I heard him call her that."

"Sam. Call Bobby. If he's at home, he can get there before we can."

"Okay, Becky, sit tight. Help's on the way. His name's Bobby, he's a big guy with a beard. It's okay to let him in."

 

Castiel knew someone was there. The girl from next door. He vaguely thought that he was being rude, but he didn't have enough energy to say anything. She sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder, which felt nice. He concentrated on the sensation and tried to block out his racing thoughts.

She left after a few minutes and he felt a rush of cold air on his face. Big hands gripped his arms right above the elbows. "Come on, son. Up you get." He felt dizzy for a moment, then he was sitting upright on the couch. Bobby kept talking. Cas couldn't discern what he was saying, but the deep rumble of his voice was soothing. Finally a word broke through. "Dean." Castiel's eyes moved, and tried to focus on Bobby's face.

"Dean's almost here, son. Hang on." Bobby kept talking, and Becky held his hand.

 

Dean ran up the stairs to his apartment so quickly that even Sam's long legs had difficulty keeping up. When he reached his floor, his muscles were so tense that his legs almost gave way. Sam caught up to him and put an arm around his shoulders. They burst through the door and stopped short at the unlikely tableau before them. 

Cas's face was swollen, and the occasional tear still streaked down his face. His once lively blue eyes looked empty and unfocused. Dean felt as though someone had punched him in the gut, but after he recovered slightly, he felt rage building inside him. Someone had come into his apartment, into his safe space, and had made his Cas feel that way. Had taken him apart and left him there. Dean clenched his fists.

Sam knew what he was thinking. He squeezed Dean's arm to get his attention, and shook his head. "Not now," Sam whispered, and Dean knew what he meant. Later they would find out who did this, but now he had to take care of Castiel. 

He crossed the room and knelt in front of him, and took his hands. "Cas," he said in his most steady and reassuring voice, although he had to dig deep for it. "I'm here now. I've got you."


End file.
